


Just For Being You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e09 Ka la'au kumu 'ole o Kahilikolo, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e09 Ka la'au kumu 'ole o Kahilikolo, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve expresses his feelings to Adam after everyone had left the dinner, What happens when they get together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri
Kudos: 3





	Just For Being You:

*Summary: Steve expresses his feelings to Adam after everyone had left the dinner, What happens when they get together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was the best, & perfect way to end the day. The Five-O Ohana were having fun, & there was love & laughter all around. Commander Steve McGarrett just lets it wash over him.

The football game was the perfect addition to the day, & Steve felt like he was his old self, as he played. It just felt right, & great. He owed the best part of his life to his lover, Officer Adam Noshimuri. If it wasn’t for him, He wouldn’t survive the year without him. 

Everyone was having fun, as Steve expected, The Hunky Brunette was happy to see it. He joined in on the fun too, & it helped him not to be in his thoughts so much. He was gonna live life to the fullest. 

Everyone helped with the cleanup, & took their leftovers, & went home. The Former Seal went to find his handsome lover, who was busy washing up the dishes, & drying them too in the process. He smiled, cause he was glad that the former criminal was comfortable around his home.

He wrapped his arms around the leader of the Yakuza, & kissed him on the side of his head. “What was that for ?”, Adam asked, as he arched an eyebrow, Ge relaxed in the dark-haired man’s embrace. “Thank you for just being you, I love you”, Adam smiled, & said, “Oh, I will take a free hug, & kiss anytime”, He mirrors his gesture, & they spent the rest of the evening together.

The End.


End file.
